With You
by The Senju Mistress
Summary: Tobirama yang menjadi perwakilan untuk rapat bersama Raikage pun diserang oleh si kembar emas dan perak. Sementara Madara yang baru pulang dari misinya langsung pergi setelah mendengar kemana perginya Tobirama. MadaTobi/TobiMada, Yaoi, DLDR, Typo, Alur cepat.


Madara menatap tidak percaya Hashirama setelah dirinya mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh sahabatnya itu.

Tobirama pergi untuk menjadi perwakilan dari Konoha untuk rapat di desa Kumo dan ia hanya di temani 5 orang Anbu itu sama saja dengan mencari mati. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Senju kesayangannya itu mati begitu saja di negara asing seperti itu.

"Dasar idiot! Kau baru saja mengirim adikmu sendiri menuju kuburannya kalau seperti itu!" Teriak Madara marah. Ia tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa Hashirama sebodoh ini?

"Madara, kau itu terlalu meremehkan Tobirama. Dia pasti baik-baik saja.. " Sahut Hashirama mencoba meyakinkan sahabatnya itu.

Lagipula, Tobirama pergi dua hari yang lalu, tepat disaat Madara masih dalam misi dan orang dari luar desa tidak boleh mengetahui jika semua shinobi kage level dari Konoha sedang tidak berada di desa. Hashirama sendiri juga tidak yakin hanya meninggalkan Izuna yang bertahan di desa.

"Aku akan pergi menolongnya!" Ucap Madara setelah melempar kertas laporan misi nya kearah wajah Hashirama yang di tangkap dengan mudahnya oleh sang Hokage.

"Madara! Tunggu!" Namun ia terlalu terlambat karena sang Uchiha sudah pergi dengan menggunakan Hiraishin. Hashirama tidak menyangka bahwa Madara dapat menggunakan Hiraishin yang memerlukan pengontrolan chakra yang sangat baik itu.

"Sial.. kenapa kau sama keras kepalanya seperti Tobirama sih.." Gerutu Hashirama dan ia pun kembali melihat kertas laporan hasil misi Madara. Namun sepertinya ia tidak perlu membacanya lagi karena ia sudah tahu seperti apa akhir dari misi Madara.

…

Tobirama melesat dalam kecepatan penuh sembari merogoh kantung senjata miliknya. Hanya tersisa 7 buah kunai dengan segel hiraishin miliknya, 10 buah shuriken dan 5 kertas peledak. Ia mendecih pelan sembari tetap melaju cepat dan tanpa sadar..

Sring!

"Sial!" Gerutu nya sembari mengambil salah satu kunai Hiraishin nya.

Dhuar!

Ledakan besar pun terjadi dan Tobirama terpental cukup jauh hingga menabrak pohon dan pingsan. Tak lama setelah ledakan tersebut, dua orang shinobi dengan warna rambut yang mencolok itu berjalan dengan santai menuju sosok Tobirama yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri itu.

"Tch! Merepotkan sekali rasanya untuk menangkap nya. Kinkaku, cepat ikat dia.." Perntah pria bertubuh besar dan berambut emas itu kepada pria yang mirip dengannya, hanya saja berbeda warna rambut.

"Ya.." Jawab nya singkat. Pria bernama Kinkaku itu berjalan dengan santai menuju kearah Tobirama yang terlihat pingsan itu. Namun saat dirinya ingin memegang tangan kanannya untuk diikat, sosok Tobirama tiba-tiba saja menghilang dalam kepulan asap dan membuat kedua pria kembar ini terdiam untuk sejenak.

"Uh.. Seharusnya aku memeriksa nya terlebih dulu.. " Ucap Ginkaku yang akhirnya memecah kesunyian.

…

Tobirama mencoba mengatur nafas nya setelah ia melakukan Kawarimi dan menggunakan Hiraishin sekaligus untuk bersembunyi di balik pohon yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari lokasi ledakan tadi.

Sejauh ini, hampir semua titik yang ia tempeli dengan Hiraishin dihancurkan oleh Kinkaku dan tim nya. Ia hanya menghela nafas atas ketidak beruntungan yang sedang menimpa nya hari ini. Ia sudah lelah dan lapar. Sudah dua hari satu malam terlewati hanya untuk menghindari si kembar emas dan perak itu, dan juga bertarung melawan pasukan kinkaku.

Kelima orang Anbu yang mengawal nya pun telah tewas dan chakra yang sedikit ini semakin menyulitkan kondisi Tobirama.

Jika ia melakukan Hiraishin, mungkin ia akan sampai di perbatasan Konoha, namun mungkin disaat itu ia juga bisa tewas karena chakra nya yang sudah terlalu sedikit. Dan jika ia tidak melakukan Hiraishin, si kembar itu bisa menangkap nya dan membunuhnya untuk mengetahui rahasia dari semua jutsu nya.

Ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi!

Sring!

Tobirama langsung melompat kearah kiri untuk menghindari serangan tiba-tiba yang baru saja dilancarkan itu. Kinkaku dan Ginkaku sudah menemukan dirinya lebih cepat dari dugaan nya. Seperti nya karena mereka menggunakan chakra Kyuubi untuk mendeteksi keberadaan dirinya.

'Tenang dan pikirkan jalan keluar nya..' Batin Tobirama sembari menghela nafas lelah. Ia ingin segera sampai Konoha saat ini juga. Tapi ia bisa saja mati sekarang dan ia tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan kakak idiotnya itu, sahabat baru nya izuna, dan juga kekasihnya Madara.

Ia pikir aneh juga bagaimana ia bisa berakhir bersama sang Uchiha, mengingat mereka saling membenci satu sama lain saat itu.

Tobirama menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan menatap tajam kedua pria kembar yang menjadi musuhnya di depannya itu. Jika ia harus mati, maka ia akan mati sebagai shinobi yang terhormat dari Konoha.

"Eh? Sudah menyerah, Nidaime-sama?" Ejek Kinkaku sembari mengeluarkan Shiciseikennya. Sementara Tobirama hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Menyerah? Kata itu tidak pernah ada dalam kamusku. Majulah!" Sahut Tobirama dan si kembar pun melesat bersamaan untuk membunuh sang Nidaime. Namun sebelum si kembar itu dapat menyerang Tobirama, seseorang muncul dan berdiri di tengah-tengah Tobirama dan si kembar.

Sosok tersebut mengenakan pakaian perang berwarna merah dan membawa sebuah kipas perang berukuran besar, Ternyata sosok tersebut adalah Madara yang menatap nyalang si kembar di depannya dengan sepasang mangekyo sharingan nya yang berkilat tajam.

"Kalian tidak berhak menyentuhnya karena ia adalah milikku.." Ujar Madara tanpa ekspresi. Tobirama pun menjadi sedikit kesal mendengarnya.

"Aku bukan barang, Uchiha. " Sahut Tobirama dengan nada malas. Beginilah kekasihnya jika ia menemukan dirinya dalam situasi seperti ini. Namun sang Uchiha malah tidak menggubrisnya dan bertarung dengan si kembar tersebut. Tobirama dapat merasakan chakra sang Uchiha yang tidak terlalu banyak juga. Dan ia datang untuk menolong dirinya tanpa membawa siapapun untuk menolong.

"Uh.. dasar Uchiha bodoh…" Gerutu Tobirama dan ia pun ikut membantu Madara untuk melawan Kinkaku dan Ginkaku yang menghabiskan waktu hampir dua jam untuk mengalahkan dan membuat Kinkaku mati terbakar Amaterasu nya dan Ginkaku yang berhasil terbunuh oleh Tobirama.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Madara khawatir disaat melihat sosok Tobirama yang penuh dengan bekas darah kering dan luka dimana-mana. Tobirama hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Memangnya kau tidak bisa menilai keadaanku dari penampilanku ini, Madara? " Tanya Tobirama dengan nada bosan.

Tobirama hanya membulatkan kedua matanya disaat sang Uchiha dengan cepat mencuri ciuman lain darinya dan seperti biasa, ia hanya bisa berdiri dan membiarkan sang Uchiha menciumnya.

Madara melepaskan ciumannya dan menggenggam erat bahu sang Senju yang lebih muda dari nya itu dan kemudian ia mencium dahi sang Senju.

"Kau berharga bagiku, seperti Izuna dan Hashirama. Aku tidak ingin kau mati, Tobirama.." Tobirama hanya mampu terdiam dan terpukau oleh kalimat yang tidak biasanya keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha. Madara hanya terus menatap nya dengan tatapan yang serius.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka.. seseorang sepertimu mampu mengeluarkan kalimat seperti itu setelah 3 bulan kita menjalin hubungan.." Kata Tobirama sembari tersenyum kecil. Madara hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan hal itu sekali saja lagipula.."

Tobirama hanya menggeleng pelan dan berjalan beriringan bersama Madara menuju Konoha.

"Dasar Uchiha.."

"Hn, Senju.."

THE END

A/N : Uh.. ini ide tiba2 datang, dan aku kebetulan lagi males edit hehe.. jadi next time aja edit nya and good night O/O


End file.
